Jacob Daturtle
'' Jacob Daturtle'' (abbreviated JD) is a Slender Man based YouTube series/ARE. Jacob Daturtle is about a boy and his sister create a YouTube channel for them to have prank war videos and etc. After a while, the boy's sister quits the channel due to loss of interest, and the channel abruptly stops making videos. The next February a video is uploaded by Jacob titled Update #1. Jacob explains that he is going to start the channel back up again. A few videos were uploaded until the breaking point of the series happened. On March 16th, 2014. A video is uploaded onto Jacob's channel titled #######. The video is of a person breaking into Jacob's house and for a couple of seconds the person watches Jacob while he is sleeping. Later on you find out that the person who broke into his house was a proxy who calls himself "The Pianist". The series deals with Jacob as he is being stalked by the proxy and what he needs to do to stop himself from delving into insanity and turning into a proxy himself. Characters Jacob Daturtle: The main character. The Pianist Proxy who is after Jacob for unknown reasons and is trying to form his own collective. The Giant: The Slender Man. NOTE: He has not appeared in the series yet but he is mentioned many times. The Dark Half: An entity trying to help Jacob. There have been several times where it has been hinted that The Dark Half is connected to Jacob. Brayden: One of Jacob's friends in Rockford. Alex: One of Jacob's friends in Rockford. Nerdypanda36: One of Jacob's closest friends and has a YouTube channel of her own but her channel stopped for unknown reasons. It is speculated that The Pianist was involved. The Rake: It was seen in A Trip To Rockford. It is connected to Brayden and Alex and it seems that it is going to be shown again in the series. The Prophet: An entity or alternate personality that keeps possesses Jacob when he blacks out. Very little is known about him due to him being so new to the series. Matthew: Matthew is another person being stalked by a proxy and possibly the SlenderMan too. The Pianist has threatened Matthew several times and Jacob is currently trying to help him. Influences Jacob Daturtle is heavily influenced by EverymanHYBRID and CaughtNotSleeping. Crossovers TheStrangestPeople12 - Matthew has made several references to The Pianist. Originally, Matthew emailed Jacob asking for help with his ordeal. Jacob agreed to help him but soon The Pianist started threatening Matthew by commenting on several of his videos. It is currently unknown why The Pianist is so intrigued with Matthew. HorrorGamer101 - Jacob is helping Abi on Twitter. Pfleming2004 - Jacob has made several references to Paulie. He states "The Giant keeps communicting with me through dreams. He says that somehow me and Paulie are linked." Channels, Twitters, etc. Jacob Daturtle's Channel The Pianist's Channel Jacob Daturtle's Twitter The Pianist's Twitter Category:Alternate Reality Experience Category:Video Series